


Weekend at the Hill Valley Lake

by Atomic_Afterlife



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic_Afterlife/pseuds/Atomic_Afterlife
Summary: Marty and Jennifer have an awesome time at the lake!
Relationships: Marty McFly/Jennifer Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Weekend at the Hill Valley Lake

Friday.

In the late afternoon, Marty tosses the last of the supplies in the back of his black 4x4. He gives yet another giddy chuckle as he steps back a little to admire his awesome truck for the fifth time since they started packing. Jennifer surprises him with a kiss as she comes by the add supplies of her own. 

“Christ, how could I forget S’mores?” Marty wonders aloud.

She smiles. “Can’t go wrong with a classic. Also have some cans of Chili if we don’t feel like it.”

They kiss again before getting into the truck and driving off. It’s a long and somewhat quiet ride through the town and thereafter, the woods. Interjected by momentary conversations and loud music was an excited and comfortable silence.

By the time they arrive at the site, the sun’s getting real low.. They start unpacking and setting up the campfire, utilizing a green Presto Log Doc lent Marty for the weekend under the circumstances that he be “really, really careful with it”. He honestly didn’t expect to actually get the log, but somehow Miss Clara convinced her husband to let him use a couple this once. A real stickler that teacher was. 

Sweating and exhausted from the work, they sit back on a couple of beach chairs for a moment. Her brunette hair is so soft as he tucks a small bit behind her ear. She holds his hand tighter while it is still possible. The moonlight and gleaming stars above brings an ethereal force to each other’s presence. It glows in his lovely blue eyes and her pristine smile. 

They kiss.

The world falls away. Angels sing. Or is it crickets? 

Jennifer takes off her jean jacket and puts her arms around Marty’s shoulders. 

Marty rests his hands on her waist.

It’s passionate but also somehow chaste and it’s such a hit of Dopamine that - damn it why do they keep smiling so much! There’s a hum of satisfaction but neither know from whom it came. They come up for air and share a childlike giggle for no apparent reason. Maybe it’s left-over happiness. Maybe it’s love...

“S’more time?”

“S’mores.” Marty paused thoughtfully. ” Does a body good.” 

Jennifer laughs alongside Marty as she gets the ingredients from the back seat.

So the marshmallows kinda-sorta turned Wicked-Witch-of-the-West-green from the Presto log smoke. Didn’t take away from the delicious-as-ever taste or anything, just an observation and subsequent hypothesis that the young couple made upon seeing the roasted confectionary. 

“Mint-chocolate s’more.” Jennifer nods in a mock-impressed manner. “What genius invention will Doctor Emmet Brown think of next?”

More laughing from each. The constant stream of all those happy brain chemicals Marty seriously can’t remember the name of from Health class is almost tiring. 

He yawns. Okay, all this being young and in love stuff is definitely making him tired tonight.

“Well,” Another, longer yawn. “I’m gonna hit the hay early tonight. Save the swimming for tomorrow, don’t you think?”

Jennifer yawns. “Good idea.”

The trees rustle against the cool wind. The fire is still going strong, but it doesn't stop them from cuddling up to each other for warmth. You know, without all the buildings and anxiety of messing up the past in a way that could alter the future in a very bad way, the stars were pretty enough to just stare at for hours on end. Like her.

Jennifer’s already asleep in his arms but she was somehow just as beautiful then. 

The whole thing with Doc being married and with kids took some time to get used to. Not that he wasn’t happy for the guy, just always thought that Doc would have just him and Einstein as his remaining companions in the life he had left. Seeing Doc with Clara, Jules, and Verne feels kind of like back in sophmore year, watching one of his close bandmates get a girlfriend before he had the stones to actually flirt with girls. Frustrating thing, time. He already saw them decades later, married, and with kids, and although he wasn’t sure if they were happy at that point, he hoped they were and in that moment Marty wished deeply to be there already. Why couldn’t they just be grown up and married already! Happy and in love!

Marty’s mind wandered down a darker path in the quietness of nature. The gut-wrenching memory of Biff’s hand striking his mother across the face. His father’s tombstone. The undeniable horror of Hill Valley having turned into a complete anarchy run only by the people’s corruption and what his Psych teacher called the “Id”. How he nearly got shot by Biff. It suddenly occurred to him that an inch off and Marty probably wouldn’t have landed on the DeLorean. His stomach tightened at the suggestion. Sleep was something he needed to get. Just think about things that aren’t that. Ooh! Tomorrow’s gonna be so fun! Swimming and hiking and Marty’s gonna play a song he learned just for her for this weekend! As his eyelids grew heavy, he was already going over the chords and lyrics...


End file.
